Playtime
by Snow Capped
Summary: Shizuo gets jealous when he spots Izaya 'flirting' around and decides to show him who he belongs to. Established relationship. First fanfic smut (please be nice LOL) PWP


A/N: So, this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic or smut. I've tried to make the characters appear as in-character as possible and apologise for any OOC-ness. I hope you guys will like it.

Durarara! is not mine and never will be. *sighs*

* * *

-Vrrrrr-

A buzzing sound reverberated through the entire room.

"Nnngghh…"

The lithe man was moaning profusely on the bed. Both of his hands were tied together by the wrist and secured against the headboard. His mouth was gagged with a huge 'O' ring, so that he couldn't speak properly.

The other man in the room had blonde hair and deep mocha-coloured eyes, which were gazing lustfully at the lithe man's face, while he was thrusting a catheter _in..._ and _out..._ and _in_ again through the slit of his cock.

The man on the bed was shaking his raven hair wildly from side to side, indicating that the stimulation was too much for him to handle. Especially since there was a vibrator attached to the underside of his cock and a studded dildo was up his ass.

"Eeee...i...u...ahnnn…" The raven whined.

"Hmm? I can't hear you properly, I-za-ya." Shizuo purposely drawled out Izaya's name with his husky voice and smirked to himself. He knew exactly how much Izaya liked his voice when he spoke like that. Shizuo was rather pleased that Izaya, no, the flea, couldn't speak properly and was free from his usual relentless taunts.

"Hnnnghh…" Izaya desperately tried to stop his moans but couldn't because of the damned gag. His hips bucked forwards and swayed from side to side, trying to relieve himself.

It wasn't that Izaya didn't want to come, rather, it was because he couldn't, due to the cock ring. Izaya really wanted to kill Sh- the brute now. How dare he! Izaya was a god and here he was, being defiled over and over again. If looks could kill, Shizuo would've already died a million times over but sadly, Izaya was blindfolded with a black cloth and was completely and Shizuo's mercy.

"Nnnn...AHHHH...hnn...nn...nggghh…" A loud moan suddenly tore itself from Izaya's throat.

"You like that, Izaya? Want me to do it again?" asked Izaya.

Izaya shook his head with all his might but it proved futile, as Shizuo didn't quite seem to get the message. Shizuo continued to pull the studded dildo out slowly, the raised texture creating delicious friction against Izaya's taut muscles, and thrusted it back in, causing Izaya's insides to clench around the dildo. The beaded surface kept on massaging Izaya inside and Shizuo was simultaneously thrusting the metal catheter into Izaya's cock at a different pace. The whole ordeal was practically torture for Izaya but Shizuo would definitely not let him go easy this time.

"You do know that you're not supposed to hook up with anybody when you've got me, right? Go on, beg for forgiveness like the flea you are, or I won't stop." Shizuo murmured darkly.

The thought of being continuously teased like this endlessly sent a shiver down Izaya's spine. ' _Shizu-chan, you protozoan!'_ Izaya thought. All he did was illusively banter around with someone, for business purposes, of course. After all, business is business. But Shizuo just had to be there to witness it all and throw a hissy fit about it. ' _Why doesn't he get it? Oh yeah, it's because he's a devolved amoeba!'_

Suddenly, all action ceased and a squirting sound was heard. Not long after, a cold sensation was on Izaya's chest. Well specifically, his nipples.

"AAAAHHHHNNN!" Izaya shouted and bucked his hips forward, as if he were pleading.

"This is an aphrodisiac gel. It basically makes the area it's applied on much, much more sensitive. But you already know that, like the great informant you are." chuckled Shizuo, whilst tweaking and rubbing Izaya's nipples.

Once Shizuo tugged on Izaya's nipple rings, however, Izaya started whimpering and two streaks of moisture fell from both of his eyes. When Shizuo and Izaya first started going out, Shizuo convinced him to get nipple rings when he told Izaya that he would be sexier if he did, not that he wasn't sexy to begin with. Izaya was reluctant to mar his perfect body with piercings but he finally caved and got them pierced as Shizuo's birthday present. Now, his nipples are the most sensitive part of his body.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you go so easily, I-za-ya." said Shizuo teasingly.

All of a sudden, Shizuo's hands left Izaya's nipples, which left Izaya hyper aware of his surroundings.

 _Bed creaking._

 _Clothes shuffling._

 _Weight shifting._

And something long and hot and pulsing passed through the 'O' of Izaya's gag.

"NNNNNN!" In a fit of panic, Izaya tried to move his head away from the intruding rod, but the owner of said rod had something different in mind.

Shizuo shoved his length deeper into Izaya's mouth, which earned him another yelp. Then, with his knees on either side of Izaya's head, Shizuo leisurely rolled his hips _back_ and _forth_ and built a steady rhythm.

Izaya was most certainly alarmed at the foreign object invading his mouth but relaxed immediately after Shizuo pulled slightly back and his tongue was against the slit of Shizuo's cock. The taste of Shizuo's dick was none-too-familiar with Izaya. It was always sweet, much unlike his own, probably because Shizuo was downing sugar like water every day. Izaya was so caught up in the moment that he just kept on sucking and sucking on Shizuo's cock, as if it were his most favourite candy in the world, which was saying something, since he wasn't a big fan of sweets.

Maybe Shizuo was an exception.

Scratch that.

 _Shizuo is an exception._

At this point, Izaya didn't care if he was potentially never going to get his release or the fact that he wanted to pummel Shizuo just a few minutes ago, all that mattered to him was making the scorching rod in his mouth happy. Izaya alternated between licking the underside of Shizuo's cock and sucking it dry. When Shizuo gave a particularly sharp thrust, Izaya couldn't do anything but let his throat do the job.

Shizuo's eyes were threatening to roll to the back of his head at the sinful contractions of Izaya's throat against his cock. It just felt so damn good! Shizuo silently patted himself on the back for deciding on getting the largest 'O' gag the shop offered, since his dick was thicker and longer than average. The 'O' gag didn't restrict his movements and the way Izaya was trying so hard to milk his cock was so adorable.

Shizuo was now almost sitting on top of Izaya's head and scratched his fingertips all the way from Izaya's neck to his twin buds, which were pink-bordering-on-red, most possibly due to the gel. Shizuo began tugging at Izaya's left nipple and thumbing his right nipple. Deciding to reward him for his efforts, Shizuo moved behind a bit and bent forward. He captured Izaya's right nipple in his mouth and sucked it. He flicked the nipple around a bit and gave it a few nibbles, whilst his left hand began pinching Izaya's left nipple. After giving Izaya's right nipple a harsh suck, Shizuo let the angry-red bud go with a loud 'pop', only to latch onto it again and sunk his teeth into it.

 _Hard._

Izaya gave a muffled scream with his mouth filled with Shizuo's dick. The vibrations from that scream caused Shizuo to quickly release the nipple and pant harshly against Izaya's chest. He was having a really hard time (no pun intended) holding his orgasm back.

"Never knew that you liked pain so much, you masochistic flea. Bet you get off being treated like this. You actually like my dick that much, huh?" taunted Shizuo, not unlike how Izaya usually did. Maybe Izaya's mannerisms were beginning to rub off on Shizuo.

As if to answer Shizuo's question, Izaya never stopped sucking and even increased vigour.

"Stop."

But Izaya didn't. If anything, he gave out a moan to show how much he enjoyed this. Izaya wanted to make Shizuo come with his mouth. He wanted to show Shizuo just how much he loved him. If it were anybody else, he would've bitten off their dick ages ago. Izaya gave it his all to try to get Shizuo to understand that he wasn't cheating on him through his actions, since he was positive that Shizuo would never believe the 1% whenever it came to him.

Luckily, Shizuo got the message and rubbed his hands soothingly against Izaya's shoulders.

"I get it flea, you're sorry. But could you please stop sucking? I forgive you. I'm going to come soon if you don't and the fun's going to be over before we've even started. _I'm...haa...coming…_ I'm...sorry for being such a...hnn...jerk and treating you like...this… _I...za...ya... Hnn…_ " and with a groan, Shizuo emptied himself inside Izaya's mouth and thrusted in a few more times to clear his eyes of the stars he was seeing before he pulled out of Izaya's warm and moist mouth.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Izaya processed that Shizuo was somehow apologizing to him and telling him to stop but Izaya was too far gone to do so. He had one goal right now and it was to get Shizuo to come with his mouth. When Shizuo had filled his mouth to the brim with his seed, Izaya greedily swallowed all of it, well, as much as he could. ' _If only I wasn't stuck like this, I would be able to lap up some of Shizu-chan's release that's escaped from my mouth. I want Shizu-chan now!'_

Izaya whined at the back of his throat and it was then that Shizuo took notice of Izaya's neglected erection. Its tip was rosy red and dripping precum onto his stomach. The metal catheter reflected the moonlight with its glossy surface, obviously from the generous coating of Izaya's precum. The studded dildo in Izaya's ass was hurting him because his muscles had been clenching and unclenching around it non-stop.

Izaya was at his limit. He couldn't take any of this anymore.

"Hnn...nnngghhh… haa… Ahhnnnn…" Shizuo winced from Izaya's pained voice.

Upon seeing Izaya's cock standing at attention, Shizuo could only imagine how much pain he was going through. Shizuo hastily pulled the metal catheter and dildo out of Izaya and unattached the vibrator, cock ring, gag, blindfold and binds off of him and proceeded to gently kiss his forehead.

Izaya slowly opened his red-rimmed eyes and blinked a few times before meeting Shizuo's eyes and saw all of the anxiety and guilt behind it.

"I'm sorry, Shizuo. You should know by now that I need to banter and taunt people to give them a shove to get the information I need. If you'd heard the entire conversation, you would've known that I wasn't flirting with him." Izaya softly said and pouted, his voice raspy from screaming.

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I was so rough with you just now. I don't know what came over me but seeing you circling the man and smirking at him like that made me jealous all of a sudden. I promise that I won't do this again." said Shizuo with regret tinging his voice. He hugged Izaya and squeezed him a bit as if to say ' _sorry'_.

"I'll make it up to you, Izaya." Shizuo said lovingly.

Shizuo lowered his head to capture Izaya's abused lips with his own and moved against it, trying to massage Izaya's lips to rid the burn of wearing a gag for an extended period of time. Though, it wasn't long before Izaya opened his mouth to lick Shizuo's lower lip, _pleading, begging,_ for Shizuo's tongue to join his. Of course, Shizuo complied and rubbed his tongue against Izaya's. After sliding up and over each other, Shizuo lured Izaya's tongue into his honey trap, playing with his own, sucking on it.

"Haaa…i…" Izaya breathily moaned.

With one last nip to Izaya's bottom lip, Shizuo kissed his way to Izaya's cheek, up to his hairline and finally reached his ears. He knew from experience how sensitive Izaya's ears were and he was going to make good use of this little bit of information.

 _A lick._

 _A blow._

 _A nip at his earlobe._

"Hnnnngghhhh...Shizu...chaaaaaaahhhnnn… please…" Izaya whined and tugged and Shizuo's blonde strands, beckoning him to go lower.

Izaya was beginning to come so badly but he didn't have enough stimulation. Besides, Shizuo wasn't getting him anywhere close to completion soon. So, he resorted to arch his back, trying to create friction against Shizuo's hard abs.

As soon as Shizuo saw what Izaya was attempting at, he held back his chuckle, knowing that Izaya would definitely glare at him if he did. He kissed Izaya's jugular deeply and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll take care of it, ok, Izaya?" with that, Shizuo planted a chaste kiss to Izaya's pouting lips and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Please, Shizu...it...it hurts so bad…" Izaya cried in pain, knowing fully well how disgraceful he looked right now. Then again, who cares when they're in the intimacy of their own room.

Shizuo sucked harshly along Izaya's neck, most of which would surely leave a mark for the world to see. Izaya would most certainly pester him about them but that would be later.

 _Now, Izaya was his._

Shizuo switched between thumbing Izaya's nipples and tugging at the nipple rings, while he made his way down Izaya's torso with open-mouthed kisses. He dipped his tongue into Izaya's belly button and was delighted when Izaya made a choking sound from the action.

When his face got between Izaya's legs, Shizuo bit hard onto the skin of Izaya's inner thigh and licked it to soothe the pain. Then, he stared back up, his eyes boring into Izaya's crimson orbs, which seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Without second thought, Shizuo opened his mouth to engulf Izaya's straining length into his mouth.

 _Whole._

"SHIZUOOOOOHHH!" came Izaya's hoarse voice. His brain was in overdrive the moment he felt his weeping cock enter Shizuo's hot and wet cavern. He needed to come so badly that he couldn't stop from enthusiastically thrusting into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo had to hold Izaya's hips down with his hands, which were sure to leave hand-shaped bruises the next day. He promptly bobbed his head up and down and sucked with the same ferocity as Izaya did earlier.

Seeing his dick appear and reappear from Shizuo's mouth was undeniably hot. And when Shizuo's tongue relentlessly drew circles around a sensitive spot on his length, Izaya came so hard that he could only see white afterwards. He began drifting off to Dreamland, until he heard Shizuo's lust-filled voice.

"We're not done yet, Izaya." and that was the only warning Izaya got before he felt Shizuo's hot rod enter him inch by inch.

"Ahhnnn...Shizu, please...hnngg...I...I can't...no more, no...ah...AHH…" Izaya tiredly begged Shizuo, as his head rolled left and right. Shizuo paid no heed and even had the nerve to smirk again, knowing that he must've hit Izaya's prostate.

"AHHH...AHHH...HNNN...NGGGHH...Shi...Shizu...please...ha...ngggh...Shizu…" moaned Izaya with every thrust. He reached out to cling onto Shizuo to anchor himself and blindly sought for Shizuo's lips. Wasting no time at all, Shizuo's tongue came out to play with Izaya's, basically licking each other's tongues in mid-air.

"Izaya...I love you. I'm sorry...for not trusting... _you._ Please, _please,_ stay with me, _stay._ " Shizuo was the one begging now.

 _Stay._

Hearing that word coming from the right person held a whole new meaning and Izaya was willing to throw all caution to the wind to be with Shizuo. For some reason, he knew that they were meant to be together. After all, they were the only ones who didn't look at each other in fear or pity and Izaya chose to show this side of himself to Shizuo and _only_ Shizuo.

And Orihara Izaya _never_ makes the wrong choices.

"I'll...stay, Shizuo...SHI...SHIZUOHHH!" screamed Izaya, as he splattered his come all over both of their chests.

"I love you, Shizu." Izaya murmured softly, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

A/N: Any comments as to how to improve are most appreciated! And thank you for reading!


End file.
